In fastening a rail to a concrete tie or the like according to a conventional method, the rail is placed on the tie, with a pad laid between the rail base and the tie. Both edges of the rail base are held by plate springs that are fastened from above to the tie with bolts and nuts. Where many trains run at high speeds, therefore, vibrating rails can loosen the bolts, thereby floating from the tie and causing derailment. Consequently, this type of fastening device has required substantial inspection and maintenance.
Many of the conventional bolt-nut-less fastening devices receive the transverse force, which is exerted by the rail pressed sideward by the wheel, directly with steel spikes preset in the concrete tie. When the transverse pressure becomes excessive, it can break the concrete tie due to the pressure being transmitted through the steel spikes.
To eliminate the aforementioned shortcomings in the conventional fastening devices, this invention interposes a side spring between the rail and the concrete tie. This side spring elastically receives the transverse pressure and thereby keeps the concrete tie free from the excessive force.